


Threat or Opportunity

by Arielen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little drabble is translated from my german version (and changed a little bit). I hope it is not to lame now. It takes place very early in the first season, some days after the pilot, and plays with the most wanted pairing – but on a early stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat or Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgments: Stargate Atlantis belongs to his rightful owners, I own nothing.

John leaned against a stack, when suddenly something nearby awakened with a sound. His eyes narrowed, recognizing the source. _It was here?_ Now he knew, why the lifesigns-detector disappeared yesterday.

 But McKay was mindfuller than he thought.

 Without looking up, the scientist waved his hand in a threatening gesture. "Major, _I have seen that_. If the detector is not an his place, I will search you later – **personally**!”

 John smiled. „Really?“

 "Would you like to take the chance?" McKay emphasized.

 John took the hand ayway from the lifesigns-detector but then decided otherwise. Maybe he shouldn’t let this opportunity slip away.

 


End file.
